


Ransom

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is kidnapped by the mafia. He learns that Kuro is being forced to work with the mafia. He hopes he could convince him to help him escape. {KuroMahi, Mafia AU}
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

“Sleep tight, Spot.” Mahiru patted the dog’s head before he closed the cage. He went through the motion of closing the animal hospital for the night. He was alone in the building and he hummed to himself to fill the silence around him. His co-worker had ended his shift earlier so Mahiru had to lock up the doors by himself. The hospital he worked for was small but he was proud to be able to help animals.

He scanned the parking lot to see if there was anyone else in the area before he walked to his car. There had been a few robberies in the area so he wanted to be cautious. Mahiru took out his phone and texted Misono so his friend would know that he was on his way home. As he took out his keys from his pocket, he heard someone crying across the street.

He turned towards the crying and he saw a boy sitting alone on a bus bunch. He couldn’t be more than seven years old and Mahiru wondered where his parents were. Most of the stores were already closed so he doubted they were in one of the shops. It was dangerous for a child to be alone in the middle of the night and he couldn’t leave without feeling guilty.

Mahiru crossed the street and stopped in front of the child. He didn’t want to scare him and spoke in a soft voice. “Hello, are you waiting for your parents? It’s dangerous to be out so late at night. If you know your parent’s number, you can borrow my phone to call them. Or we can wait for them to come together.”

The boy didn’t answer him but hopped off the bench and dashed away from him. At first, Mahiru thought the reason the child ran was because he was a stranger. He was still worried that something could happen to him so he followed him. The child ran into an alley and, for a moment, Mahiru hesitated to enter as well. He peered inside and saw that a man was already inside.

“Nii-san!” The boy called to him and the man knelt down in front of him. He guessed that the two were related and he stepped into the alleyway. While he was glad that the child was with his family again, he wanted to speak with the man about the dangers of allowing his brother to be alone during the night. Mahiru walked closer to the brothers and he overheard their conversation. “Will they leave us alone now, Kuro?”

“I’m sorry I had to ask you to do this, Lily.” The man’s words confused Mahiru.

Mahiru felt a presence behind him and he turned around sharply. A few men had blocked the entrance of the alley without him noticing. He stiffened when he saw that one of the men had a gun. Instinctively, he turned around to run and his eyes met with the older brother. His red eyes held pity and guilt and Mahiru didn’t know why.

Before he could understand the reason behind his expression, a hand covered his mouth. Mahiru struggled against the person’s grip but he was stronger than him. He reached out his hand to the man for help yet his body went lax quickly after. He lost consciousness and the world disappeared around him.

* * *

The world was hazy when Mahiru woke on the cold, hard ground. He didn’t recognize the room he was in and he tried to piece together where he was or how he came to the place. His head throbbed but he was certain that he didn’t drink the previous night. Fear struck him after memories of the past night came back to him. A group of men had kidnapped him.

Mahiru frantically searched through his pockets but he couldn’t find his phone to call for help. His mind was racing and he couldn’t fully absorb the situation he was in. Why would anyone want to kidnap him? He was a simple veterinarian and he came from a middleclass family. They couldn’t possibly want him for a ransom or something similar.

Hesitantly, he stood and walked around the small prison cell. The room was grey and empty aside from the futon he sat in. His first instinct was to find a way to escape but he knew hit would be reckless without a plan or fully understanding the situation. Mahiru looked through the bars on the window and saw grass near the ledge so he was likely underground.

“Hello! Is anyone out there? Please, help me! Someone kidnapped me and they’re keeping me trapped here.” Mahiru didn’t know if there was anyone outside who could help him. He needed to try though. A part of him was concerned that anyone who came would be connected to the people who kidnapped him. Questions and possibilities raced through his mind.

The door opened behind him and Mahiru cautiously turned around to see who entered. Three men entered and he recognized one as the older brother he saw in the alley the previous night. More questions came to him and he didn’t know where to begin. “Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me? My family doesn’t have money to pay a large ransom if that’s your goal. Please, just let me go.”

“Mahiru Shirota?” A man with spiky hair said his name and made him gasp shortly. If he knew his name, the kidnapping wasn’t random and they had kidnapped him for a reason. His fears only grew when the man said, “I am the leader of the Taishi crime family. Your family has caused a lot of problems for us but you can be useful.”

“What does the mafia want with my family? We’re all normal civilians!” Mahiru had read about the crime family in the newspaper but he didn’t know much about them. He couldn’t think of a connection his family would have with them. “My mother was a great woman so she wouldn’t be involved with a mafia group. My father left before I was born so I haven’t spoken with him in my life. Any connection my father has to the mafia has nothing to do with me.”

“Don’t talk back to me!” He raised his voice and Mahiru bit his tongue. He didn’t know what would happen if he angered the mafia. “Your uncle is Toru Shirota. He works with C3. Last week, he convinced one of my men to betray us and give him information. I want to know who that rat is. If your uncle doesn’t give me the rat’s name, I will kill you.”

“You’ve made a mistake because my uncle is a pilot. My family isn’t a part of C3 so we can’t give you any information.” Mahiru tried to reason with the man. His uncle had adopted him after his mother died and he saw him as a father figure. He didn’t want to think that his uncle lied to him about his job and he was part of a mafia group, C3. “Please, just let me go. I promise I won’t tell the police about this.”

“I told you not to talk back to me.” He swung a fist towards him and Mahiru stumbled back to dodge to attack. The room was small and he was already cornered against the wall. He could only close his eyes and lift his arms in front of him to lessen the impact.

There was a dull thud next to his head and Mahiru assumed that the man had missed. Warily, he opened his eyes and dreaded to see the man close to him. He didn’t know what he would do to him. Mahiru found another man standing between them and he had stopped the punch. He was glad that he protected him but he was worried that the boss’s anger would shift to him.

“Ares, his uncle is a member of C3 but he’s an innocent civilian. We can’t hurt him. Your father approved this plan of yours on the condition that we don’t hurt him. It’ll be troublesome to deal with the Boss’s anger if you break that vow.” Kuro reminded Makabe. He was glad that Makabe didn’t become violent again and he only gave him an angry glare.

“Once my father dies, I’ll inherit everything. You should try to be on my good side when that happens or else you’ll have to choose which of your family you’re loyal to, Hades.” Makabe said and slapped a pair of handcuffs against Kuro’s chest. He didn’t take it and it fell to the ground between them. “Put them on Shirota. He might be lying about who he is and he’s actually a part of C3 like his uncle.”

Their attention turned back to Mahiru and he felt their eyes on him like daggers. He had been paralyzed with fear earlier but he finally pulled himself out of his shock. Mahiru ducked beneath the man’s arm and attempted to escape. He was outnumbered in the small room yet he had to try to run. He wasn’t able to take more than three steps before Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist to stop him.

“Troublesome.” Kuro sighed. He forced him to sit on the futon and held his wrists down on the blankets with one hand. He took out the handcuffs and Mahiru shook his head. His brown eyes pleaded with him to stop and Kuro felt another stab of guilt. He lowered his voice so only Mahiru heard him. “Don’t move until we’re out of the room.”

His words were followed by the distinctive click of the handcuffs locking into place. Mahiru couldn’t take his eyes off the handcuffs and tears started to fill his eyes. Makabe ordered the group to leave the room but his voice sounded muffled through Mahiru’s shock. The door slamming brought him back to the small room. Slowly, he lifted his hands and the handcuffs fell off the bed.

Kuro had only pretended to handcuff him.

Even though he wasn’t restrained, the weight of the situation crashed over Mahiru and broke the dam holding back his tears. He placed his face into his hands and cried. Mahiru didn’t know what would happen to him and he felt alone.

* * *

Mahiru wasn’t confident about escaping on his own but he couldn’t simply sit in a cell. The silence made his thoughts louder and he didn’t want to think of the implication of everything they told him. His uncle worked with C3? They were also a crime organization that rivaled the Taishi family. He couldn’t picture his uncle being a part of the mafia after seeing him as a kind father.

He decided he would ask his uncle for the truth if he could escape the cell. Mahiru looked down at the handcuffs and thought of the man with red, remorseful eyes. He went against a mafia boss but he didn’t know if he could trust him. He doubted he would have the opportunity to speak with him again. Aside from someone sliding food beneath the door, he hadn’t spoken with another person since the first day.

He ran his finger over the cold metal and wondered if he could use it as a weapon. He wasn’t strong but he could sprint quickly. Mahiru only needed an opportunity. Even as he imagined plans, he was scared and he didn’t know if he would be able to escape. He didn’t know the layout of the building and so many things could go wrong.

Footsteps approached the cell and Mahiru’s grip tightened around the handcuffs. He could hear screaming beyond the door and he moved off the futon to see what could be causing the disturbance. The opening beneath the door was only large enough for him to push food through and he used it to peer to the other side. He wasn’t able to see much but a dog caught his eye.

From the dog’s aggressive barks, Mahiru reasoned that the animal was the reason for the panic. A person fell in front of his door and a ring of keys fell out of his pocket. Mahiru saw his opportunity to escape. He couldn’t know if one of the keys would unlock his door but he needed to try. Once he was freed, he would be able to run using the current panic as a distraction.

Mahiru reached through the opening and grabbed the key ring. His hands shook slightly as he tested each key on his door. After several tries, the key turned and Mahiru held back an excited cheer. He couldn’t draw attention to himself as he ran away. Slowly, he opened the door and slipped into the hallway without anyone noticing him.

He saw the door at the end of the hall and pushed his way through the men to escape. Mahiru reached the end and gripped the doorknob. An angry scream behind him stopped him and his body froze. Then, he realized that the man wasn’t yelling at him. “Why can’t you people stop one dog? Just put it down.”

“It’s the boss’s Doberman! We can’t hurt it. You know he’ll kill us if anything happens to his dog.” Kuro argued. The dog was violent and it refused to listen to anyone aside from the mafia boss. “I already called the boss and he’ll be here to deal with the dog in a few minutes. He said we should keep it from escaping and contain it to the hall.”

“I’m sick of following that old man.” Makabe took out his gun and pointed it towards the dog. Kuro drew his own weapon to stop him but another person was quicker. Mahiru shoved the man’s arm aside and forced his aim to point at the ceiling.

Of the three, Mahiru was the most shocked by his action. He came back to save the dog without thinking. He couldn’t allow the man to hurt the dog when it was clear that the animal was only in pain and scared. Mahiru stomped on the man’s foot as hard as he could before he walked to the barking dog. Everyone in the room stared at him as he stopped in front of the dog.

Mahiru reached out to Doberman and he didn’t flinch when the dog tried to bite his hand. He wrapped his hands around the dog’s muzzle and held its mouth firmly close so it couldn’t try to bite him again. He used his weight to hold down the dog and spoke firmly. “Down, boy. I’m not going to hurt you so you don’t need to be scared. I just want to help. Trust me.”

His voice became soft with the last sentence. He felt the dog relax beneath his hands and he carefully let go of it. Mahiru stroked its dark fur to further calm it and he searched for any injuries that could’ve caused the Doberman to become aggressive. It whined softly when he touched its front paw. “How did you sprain your leg, boy? Don’t worry, I’ll patch you up.”

A shadow fell over him and Mahiru held his breath as he looked up at Makabe’s glare. The dog growled at the man and Mahiru held the Doberman back. He didn’t want the dog to be aggressive again and cause another scene. Mahiru braced himself for the man’s anger and hugged the dog close to his chest. “How did you get out?”

A gunshot answered Makabe’s question. Everyone turned to the end of the hall where a tall man had shot at the ceiling to get their attention. Mahiru saw how the mafia men stood straighter and he knew the tall man was a high ranking member. He didn’t know what he should do. The man stopped in front of Mahiru and looked down at him.

“Hades called me and said the mutt was causing trouble. It looks like I’ve wasted my time walking down here. Who are you?” The man didn’t show his emotion openly on his face but Mahiru thought he sounded confused and a little shocked. He hesitated to answer his question and asked one of his own instead.

“This is your dog?” Mahiru recalled how Kuro said the dog belonged to their mafia boss. The realization that followed turned his blood cold. He expected the man to throw him back into the cell and punish him for trying to escape. He looked around the crowd for help even though he knew that it was unlikely. Looking down at the dog he said, “Your dog has hurt his paw. He needs help.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” He said and lit a cigarette.

“He’s Mahiru Shirota. You wanted to know who gave information to C3 so I kidnapped Toru Shirota’s nephew to force him to give us the rat.” Makabe told him proudly. “I already sent the message to C3 and they should reply to me soon if he wants his nephew back alive. What do you think of my plan, Zeus?”

Without a word, Touma walked away from Mahiru and turned his attention to Makabe. He kicked the younger man and knocked him the wind out of him. Touma barely gave him another glance as he took a drag of his cigarette. “You said you were going to take Shirota, not his nephew. Toru’s going to tear the building apart because of your little stunt. Now, I have to clean up the mess you’ve made.”

Touma started to list orders to several men who left the hall. He looked back at Mahiru and sighed. “We’ll return you but we can’t have you causing trouble after you leave. It’ll take us a while to agree on the best course of action. Until then, you’ll be moved to a guest room. Hades, take Mahiru to guest room number 123. You and Apollo will watch over him to make sure he doesn’t try to run away again.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kuro nodded to him.

“Wait,” Mahiru interrupted them. He was confused by the sudden turn of events and a part of him was still wary. He met Touma’s eyes and said, “I want this Dobermann for protection. Please, let me keep him while I’m forced to stay here. I’ll treat his paw for you and return him once my uncle comes for me.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to demand anything from us.” Touma raised a brow at him. “What will you do if I say no?”

“I’ll run away and find every dog in this building to turn them against you.” Mahiru loosened his grip on the Doberman and the dog growled at the men around them. The only thing that kept the dog from attacking was Mahiru’s hand on its back. The warning behind Mahiru’s action was clear enough but Touma started to chuckle softly.

“You’re as crazy as your mother. The dog is yours.” Touma turned around and walked away. “The dog doesn’t belong to me so I never gave it a name. You can name it whatever you want. Kuro, show Mahiru to his new room.”

* * *

Kuro lightly knocked on the door before he entered the guest room. He found Mahiru sitting against the wall with the large dog laying across his lap. He had wrapped its paw and placed an ice pack on the injury. Mahiru didn’t answer him and Kuro realized that it was because he was asleep. He appeared tired and he couldn’t blame him since the past few days had been stressful for him.

He placed a tray of food on the desk and thought Mahiru could eat it later. The small click of metal against wood woke the dog and it warned Kuro to leave with a low growl. Mahiru woke and he looked around the room until his eyes fell onto Kuro. He quieted the dog by stroking its fur. “Down, Cerberus. This one’s a friend so you don’t need to growl at him.”

“Cerberus? That’s a fitting name for a dog like yours. I’m still surprised that you were able to tame that dog so quickly.”

“My friends would joke that I’m like Snow White. I only need to speak with animals to befriend them.” Mahiru told him and he smiled for the first time since he woke up in the mafia’s hideout. Kuro worked with many people in the mafia but he never met someone as strong as Mahiru.

Kuro took the tray of food and set it next to Mahiru. “I bought you dinner. You should eat.”

“Thank you for the food.” He said. Mahiru patted the ground next to him and silently told him to sit down as well. Kuro thought Mahiru would prefer to be alone so his request confused him. He sat next to him with the tray of food between them. “I want to also thank you for what you did the first day. You didn’t handcuff me.”

“You shouldn’t thank me for anything.” Kuro shook his head. He didn’t think it was right to involve a person like Mahiru in the war between mafia groups but he didn’t have the power to stop Makabe’s plan.

“Your mafia boss said that you’re assigned to watch over me. I have Cerberus to protect me but I would also like to get to know you, Kuro.” He said and looked up at him. The way he said his name made Kuro’s eyes widen slightly. Within the mafia, they would refer to each other by codenames to hide their identity. He didn’t know where he learned his name.

Mahiru thought of the interaction Kuro had with his little brother and wondered if he could trust him. The boy’s words made him think that Kuro was in the mafia against his will like Mahiru was. If he could convince Kuro to trust him, maybe they could help each other to escape the mafia. “Can we try to be friends?”

“You want a mafia member as a friend? You’re the strangest man I’ve ever met.” Kuro said and leaned back against the wall. “You can talk to me about anything you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro watched Cerberus dash across the room and chase a ball that Mahiru threw. The dog had been infamous for its temper and aggression yet it was nothing but docile now. It carried the ball back to Mahiru and nestled against his leg. Mahiru scratched its head and said, “Your leg has healed nicely. It’s a shame you can’t go outside and stretch your legs properly.”

While the guest room the mafia gave him was spacious and well furnished, it was still a prison for Mahiru. A week had passed since he was kidnapped and he was still trying to make sense of their motivation for taking him. One of the leaders claimed that his uncle was from a rival crime group. Mahiru refused to believe the man until he spoke with Toru.

He was given books to pass his time and they would help distract him for a moment. However, they could only keep him busy for a while. Mahiru thought of climbing down the balcony to try to escape but he knew he wouldn’t be able to run far. From the little he had seen of the headquarters, he knew there were men guarding the major exits. He could see the ocean from his balcony so they were no longer in his hometown, Tokyo. He wouldn’t know where to run if he managed to escape.

Mahiru gently tossed the ball in Kuro’s direction, hoping that he could start a conversation with him. Cerberus leapt after the ball and the dog almost crashed into Kuro in its eagerness. He managed to catch the large dog before either of them could be hurt and he handed the ball to it. “You still have a lot of energy. At least you’re not snapping at us anymore.”

“He only needed to be taught how to direct that energy. I’m a vet but I’ve trained a lot of dogs. Cerberus, fetch the ball.” Mahiru clapped his hands twice and Cerberus obediently returned to his side with the toy. He watched Kuro from the corner of his eyes and thought of how quiet he was. He tried to speak with him several times so they could know each other more and build trust between them.

The day he was kidnapped, he had overheard Kuro’s conversation with his little brother. _Will they leave us alone, Kuro?_

His question made Mahiru think that Kuro was being forced to work with the mafia group. Whether the mafia was threatening his family or blackmailing him, Kuro was being held in the mafia against his will. They were in similar situations. Mahiru hoped he could convince Kuro to escape with him. Unfortunately, it quickly became clear that Kuro was a private person. He understood why Kuro would be distant from him since he was a hostage. He didn’t want to give up though.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Mahiru knew that it was likely Tsurugi. He and Kuro had been assigned to guard him and they would take turns watching over him. Mahiru glanced at the clock and said, “You’re an hour early, Tsurugi. Are you trying to get more money with overtime? It’s not good to overwork yourself.”

Each member of the crime family had a name based on a Greek god to hide their identity. He befriended Apollo and learned that his name was actually Tsurugi. Mahiru considered asking him for help until he learned that he had been saved by the mafia. It was clear that Tsurugi saw the leader as a father and Mahiru couldn’t ask him to betray the man.

“Kuro is the one who has overtime today. Zeus and I are going out to… It’s a well paying job.” Tsurugi let out a hollow laugh and he looked away from him. The mafia family had a rule against involving normal civilians in their crimes. “Ares will be in charge until Zeus and I return tomorrow. You can ask Kuro for anything you need. I should get going since Zeus is waiting for me in the hall.”

“He’s here? I would like to speak with him.” Mahiru’s declaration shocked Kuro and Tsurugi. Most would be too afraid to face the leader of a mafia group yet he didn’t seem to be. He jumped off his chair and walked out of the room with Cerberus following close behind him. He spotted Touma smoking a few feet from his door and called to him.

Kuro quickly ran after Mahiru. He expected Touma to be angry that he would leave his room and he wanted to protect Mahiru from him. While Touma had given him a comfortable room and anything else he asked for, Kuro knew the man’s kindness had an ulterior motive. Mahiru’s uncle was a powerful man and Touma likely wanted to gain Toru’s trust through his nephew.

“Excuse me.” Mahiru stopped in front of the tall man. “I’ve wanted to talk with you about something.”

“If you want another book to read or a video game, you could’ve asked Hades or Apollo to purchase it for you. I told them to provide you anything that you need— within reason of course.” He added to warn him to think of his request carefully. Mahiru stood a little straighter and bit his lower lip. Touma towered over people and his height alone would intimidate most people.

“I want to take Cerberus on daily walks.” He did his best to keep his voice even to hide any fear he had. “The room is large and comfortable but it’s not good for him to stay inside all the time. He’ll become anxious. I only want to take him out to exercise. Of course, Kuro can walk Cerberus with me if you’re worried about me running away.”

Touma was silent and Mahiru was worried he would say no. Thinking simply, it would be too dangerous to allow him to walk through the building. He still wanted to try though. Mahiru didn’t know how long they would hold him hostage but he would go crazy if he was confined to the room the entire time.

“I don’t mind watching Mahiru while he walks Cerberus.” Kuro surprised Mahiru since he didn’t expect him to offer his help. He thought of the first day he woke in the prison. He secretly disobeyed a man’s order and didn’t handcuff him. “You said that we need to keep Mahiru happy so Toru doesn’t raid us in retaliation for taking him. We’ll stay within walls.”

“An hour. You can leave your room for an hour each day to walk the mutt.” Touma said after a moment. He took a long drag of his cigarette and then put it out. He addressed Kuro when he added: “Keep Mahiru away from the guard dogs though. He did threaten to use an army of animals against us. I expect a report when I get back too, Hades.”

“More work? Troublesome.” Kuro groaned and rubbed his neck.

“Thank you, Zeus. We’ll need a leash for Cerberus to make sure he doesn’t run off or attack anyone. He’s well behaved but I haven’t been able to fully train him. Can I borrow one?” Mahiru asked and Touma nodded. “May I also have my phone back so I can call my uncle? He must be worried about me. One of your men said that you sent him a message about my kidnapping. I want to talk to him.”

“You’re smart enough to know that I can’t say ‘yes’ to that.” He shook his head. Touma’s words were correct but Mahiru had hoped he could speak with his uncle again. He pushed away his disappointment and he focused on the small freedom he was given.

* * *

“Fresh air.” Mahiru took a deep breath once he was outside. The sun’s heat on his face was refreshing after staying inside for the past week. After Touma left, Kuro found a leash for Cerberus and they took him outside for a walk. “I was so excited about going out that I forgot to bring a ball for Cerberus to play with. Then again, he must be sick of playing catch all day.”

“You must be sick of playing catch too. You rarely ask for things. The only stuff you’ve asked for are for Cerberus.” Kuro couldn’t help but feel pity for Mahiru and his situation. He showed a brave face to others but he heard him cry during the night. “Even the books you have weren’t something you asked for. I brought them from home.”

“The books belonged to you? I really like the fantasy adventure series you gave me with the angel and the demon. They had a really cute romance. What do you think about the novel?” He asked. He bought books for Mahiru but he knew that they were only a temporary escape for him. Mahiru was a little surprised that he had something in common. He was happy that he found something they could discuss though.

“I prefer video games over books but my family could never afford to buy expense game consoles. My baby brother would ask me to read to him at night.” Kuro’s casual smile made Mahiru relax and they continued to walk down the path together.

Mahiru tilted his head back and watched the clouds above them. “Honestly, I was a little selfish when I asked Zeus if I could take Cerberus on walks. I didn’t know how much longer I could sit in that room. Thank you for what you said to Touma. You seem like the sloth type who doesn’t like to go on walks. Wait, that was rude to say. I’m sorry, Kuro.”

“I don’t mind. It’s true. My siblings always complain about how lazy I am.” Kuro said and he made a small chuckle. Then, he bit his tongue when he realized that he told him about his family. It was dangerous to tell Mahiru about his personal life but he accidentally slipped. “I’m sorry that I’m not much of a talker. This situation would be easier on you if you had someone normal to talk to.”

“I’m glad that you were the one assigned to guard me.” Mahiru stopped and looked up at him. “You were kind to me even before Zeus told everyone that they couldn’t hurt me.”

“I’m the least bad among a group of criminals. That’s not saying a lot.” Kuro chuckled at himself and there was a shadow of pain in his red eyes. Mahiru wondered why he joined the mafia family since it was clear he didn’t enjoy working with them. He could hear the regret in his voice but he didn’t know if he could ask him about it.

Ahead of them, Cerberus was barking at something in the bushes and Kuro placed a hand on the gun tucked into his belt. The dog had been calmer lately and it would only bark when a person approached Mahiru. He didn’t see anyone though. Kuro was worried that someone had broken into the mafia’s base and lightly grabbed Mahiru’s arm. “I’ll see what he’s barking at. Stay behind me.”

“Do you think it’s someone from a rival mafia group?” Mahiru asked in a worried voice.

Kuro didn’t answer him as he walked behind Cerberus with his gun. He didn’t see anyone hiding in the small bush and knelt next to the dog. He wanted to be cautious so he slowly pushed aside the branches. After a moment, Kuro’s shoulders relaxed and he holstered his gun. “We have the best security in the country but this little guy managed to slip in.”

“What is it?” Mahiru leaned over his shoulder to see a brown cat huddled among the leaves. He carefully slipped his hand under the cat and lifted it out of the bushes. Gently, he stroked his hand over its fur. Cerberus pushed its head against Mahiru’s chest and he wondered if it wanted attention. He patted its head. “You’re big and strong, Cerberus, so you should protect smaller animals like this cat.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you can truly talk to animals.” Kuro said when he saw the way Cerberus whined and laid its head on Mahiru’s lap. He had to admit that it looked comfortable. He turned his attention to Mahiru who was playing with the cat. Reaching forward, he petted the cat. “I can guess that you’ll want to take this little guy back to your room but Zeus won’t let us.”

“He said I can’t raise an army of dogs. He didn’t say anything about cats or other animals.” The corner of his lips lifted into a small grin. His brown eyes held a glimmer of mischief. “I can ask Zeus to buy me some video games to pass the time. Do you want to play them with me?”

“I didn’t think you were the type to use bribery. Can’t deal.” Despite the sarcastic tone Kuro used, Mahiru could hear a subtle warmth in his voice. “Touma lets you get away with a lot so I don’t think he’ll mind that you adopted another pet. I’ve overheard a little of Touma and Toru’s history but I don’t know much. Is your uncle that scary?”

“The only scary thing about my uncle is how bad his puns are. He raised me after my mother died and I’m so grateful for him…” Mahiru’s smile became sad as he went on. “Then again, I might not know him as well as I thought. He’s the leader of a crime family. I would’ve never guessed. He told me he was a pilot and that was the reason he was gone all the time.”

The past week had been stressful. Beyond being kidnapped, the image of his family was being shattered. The loneliness in his brown eyes tugged at Kuro’s heart and he wanted to reassure him. Without thinking, he placed his hand over Mahiru’s and squeezed it lightly. “He didn’t want you to know about that part of his life because he wanted to keep you safe. Your uncle cared about you— even if he kept secrets.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” Mahiru whispered to him and his smile returned. “What kind of video games should I request? I would like to buy a video game that we could play together.”

A new voice interrupted their conversation and sent a cold chill down Mahiru’s back. “Aren’t you getting too comfortable? What are you two doing outside?”

Mahiru hesitantly turned around to see Makabe behind them. The man was responsible for his kidnapping and it was apparent that he was ruthless. Cerberus must’ve sensed his fear since it started to growl at Makabe. Unconsciously, Mahiru shifted closer to Kuro since he made him feel safe. Kuro said, “Zeus gave us permission to go for a walk. You can call him for confirmation.”

“First Tsurugi and now you. I don’t know why Touma is choosing street rats over me. I’m his son, not you.” Makabe glared at Mahiru with resentment. “My plan would’ve worked if you stayed in that damn cell. Who do you think you are? I did my research on you and I know that you’re a bastard. You don’t have a father because your mother was a whore—”

“Cerberus, bad man.” Mahiru said the command in a low whisper and the dog vaulted forward to bite Makabe’s arm. Kuro placed his hand on his shoulder and he could feel him shake beneath his anger. He had seen different sides to him throughout their time together but this was the first time he became angry. He told him that his mother had died when he was young but it was clear that Mahiru cherished her.

“Get this thing off me!” He screamed.

“Enough, Cerberus, come back.” He relented but the tension in Mahiru’s body hadn’t left. The dog returned to his side and he hugged it. Mahiru closed his eyes and buried his face into its fur but he could feel a strong hand on his head. He knew that it was Kuro.

“Makabe, you should return to your work or Zeus will be angry with you. He’s already annoyed at your plan to kidnap Mahiru.” Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and lightly urged him to stand. He wanted to take him away from the situation before Makabe could hurt him again. “Let’s go, Mahiru.”

* * *

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here, Mahiru.” Kuro stepped onto the balcony where Mahiru was gazing at the stars. He didn’t respond to him immediately but he did turn to face him when he stopped next to his chair. Looking into his eyes, he could see that he was tired yet he didn’t move out of his chair to return to the room. “Is what Makabe said still bothering you?”

“He already hated me and I just made it worse, didn’t I? He brought up my mom and I got so angry that I did something as stupid as attack him. I wanted to yell at him that my mother has nothing to do with this mess.” Mahiru started to rant. He curled into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest. “Then again, I can’t say that for certain. I was wrong about my uncle being a part of the mafia.”

Kuro knelt next to him and whispered, “You can ask him if I gave you my phone to call him.”

“You can’t do that without getting in trouble with Touma or Makabe.” Mahiru desperately wanted to speak with his uncle to answer his questions. At the same time, he didn’t want Kuro to risk his job after he had been so kind to him already. Kuro glanced around them and Mahiru didn’t know what he could be searching for. Then, he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Touma isn’t here and he won’t find out. This call can’t be long though. I can’t let your uncle track the number and risk the mafia’s safety. I already have a program on my phone to block a tracker but I want to be safe. I’m sorry that this is all I can give you, Mahiru.” He was taken by surprise when Mahiru leapt out of the chair and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his neck.

“This is already so much. Thank you, Kuro.” He hugged him briefly and then leaned away from him. Kuro passed his phone to him and Mahru pressed his uncle’s number. As he waited for his answer, he leaned closer to Kuro and rested his forehead against his chest. He was able to smell the scent of roses in his hair. “If we sit close like this, people won’t see that I’m using your phone.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Seven cats, three bunnies, twelve birds and one dog. In three weeks, you turned this room into an animal sanctuary. You said that you liked animals but I never imagined it would be this much.” Kuro moved a cat off the couch so he could sit next to Mahiru. His reply was a sly grin as he handed him a game controller. “At least Zeus gave us a larger room so we don’t have to sleep among the animals.”

“The birds are in cages and the bunnies have a large pen so they can’t make the room a mess. The seven sins are well behaved as well. Isn’t that right, Sloth?” Mahiru asked the cats at their feet. He had named them each of the cats after one of the seven sins. Cerberus sat between them and rolled its large body onto his lap. His behaviour made Mahiru chuckle and rubbed its stomach.

When he was taken to the mafia’s headquarters, he had been frightened and confused. Mahiru was surprised by how comfortable he became after a little time had passed. He managed to find a small haven within the sterile walls. Kuro was one of the things that made him feel normal despite how strange his situation was? He slowly opened up to him and they were able to talk like normal friends.

“I wonder what the mafia will do with this game system after I leave.” Mahiru scrolled through the menu’s option to start the game. “Maybe I can talk with Zeus and convince him to let you take it home. The mafia has no need for video games but your siblings would enjoy them. Half of the game’s progress belongs to you, after all.”

“When you leave…” Kuro softly repeated the words to himself. He wasn’t a part of their world so he knew he would return to his own life eventually. He knew it was best for Mahiru’s safety but he would miss him. Instead of voicing his feelings, Kuro said: “I liked having an excuse from work. Spending time with you is better than chasing down drug lords for the money they owe us.”

“You don’t seem like the type of person who would do bad things willingly, Kuro.” Mahiru said and looked up at him. “I consider you my friend. You’ve done so much for me and I want to repay you. When I go home, I don’t want to leave you behind. People say that my uncle is an influential member of another mafia group and he will help if I tell him what you’ve done for me. We can both be free.”

“You can’t save me like you did with these animals, Mahiru. My situation is more complicated than simply leaving and you’ll just be pulled deeper into the mafia world if you try to help me. You might get hurt. I’ve been in the mafia since I was a teenager so I can survive in this world.” The concern in his red eyes squeezed Mahiru’s heart and he wished there was something he could do for him.

Kuro placed his hand over Mahiru’s and gave him a sad smile. “This month long break from the mafia means a lot to me. You don’t need to do anything more.”

“When I talked to my uncle, he told me that the negations are going well and he’ll be able to pick me up in a few weeks. In case you change your mind before then and you want to run away with me, please tell me.” Mahiru was well aware of how dangerous Kuro’s job was since the mafia group was infamous in the news. “It’ll be unlikely that we’ll be able to talk after I’m gone. I’ll miss playing video games with you.”

An alarm blared above them and the loud caused Mahiru to jump in his seat. He didn’t know what the siren meant but it was likely something bad from the expression that Kuro made. He stood and quickly dialed someone on his phone. Kuro’s tone turned flat as he spoke. “Someone triggered the alarm. Can you tell where the intruder is and how many they are?”

Mahiru wasn’t able to hear the person on the phone but Kuro’s replies made him worried. “Five intruders from the Sinnoh region? Shit, Hades and Zeus are still on their mission… I’m the most qualified to deal with them so I’ll go… If they’re on the floor beneath us, I can use the hidden passage to sneak up on them… Position a few men at the door… Keep watching them on the monitor, Hermes.”

Kuro marched directly to the door but Mahiru hugged his arm before he could leave. He looked down into his desperate, brown eyes and he realized the conversation must’ve scared him. He had slipped back into his role as a mafia member. Mahiru’s eyes brought him back and he gently touched his soft hair. “I need to go. Stay here where it’s safe.”

“It’s you that I’m worried for, Kuro. You said that there were five intruders and it’s dangerous for you to face them on your own. Shouldn’t you ask the others for help?” Kuro wanted to reassure Mahiru that he would be safe. On the other hand, it was dangerous for him to linger or else the intruders could venture further into the building.

“I’ll be fine, Mahiru, I’ve managed to take care of myself for this long.” Kuro took Mahiru’s hand and gently opened his hand. He placed a key on his palm. “This is the key to your room. Lock it after I leave and don’t let anyone in. Cerberus, watch after Mahiru while I’m gone.”

Kuro slipped his hand from Mahiru’s and the loss of his warmth affected Mahiru more than he thought it would. The warmth comforted him and gave him strength. He closed his hand as if he could hold onto that warmth a little longer. Mahiru followed him to the doorway and he saw how people were running down the hall. The intruders were likely dangerous for them to cause such a panic.

Kuro walked to the wall across from Mahiru’s door and ran his hand over the cold steel. He looked back to Mahiru and said, “Lock the door and don’t let anyone in.”

While he didn’t say anything further, it was clear to Mahiru that he wouldn’t open the secret door to leave until he closed the door. He didn’t want him to know about the passageway and follow him into danger. Mahiru also understood everyone’s rush to capture the intruders so he reluctantly closed the door between them. He lifted the key to the doorknob but he didn’t lock the door.

The thought of running after Kuro crossed his mind. At the same time, even he knew that it would be reckless and fool hearted to do so. He had never been in a fight in his life and he could cause more trouble for Kuro. He found it difficult to simply sit in his room and wait for Kuro to return when he knew that he was in danger. Mahiru didn’t have experience with fighting.

He felt a light nudge against his leg and he looked down to Cerberus. The dog licked his hand and Mahiru knelt down to gently pat its head. Mahiru didn’t know if it fully understood the situation and he sighed. “Kuro is a high ranking member of the mafia so he must be strong and experienced. I still want to make sure that he’s safe. Do you want to go as well?”

Cerberus barked and Mahiru wanted to believe that it was encouraging him. He stood with the decision to follow Kuro. He reasoned that he would only watch him from afar to make sure that he was safe. Mahiru searched the room for something he could use as a weapon in case the situation became dangerous. He picked up a book and walked out of the room with Cerberus next to him.

The hallway was a chaos with people running by so they didn’t notice him leave his room. Mahiru stared at the wall with the secret passage that Kuro used to reach the lower floor quickly. At first glance, he couldn’t see anything different about the panels that could be used to open it. He skimmed his hand over the cold wall. He heard a soft click when he pressed against the wall yet it didn’t open for him.

Mahiru didn’t want to give up and frantically tried a few ways to open the hidden door. The wall shifted slightly so he slid the panel upwards as he pressed down on it. His eyes widened when the wall lifted higher as he put more pressure on it. He immediately slipped into the small opening and Cerberus followed behind him. He found himself in a dimly lit stairway.

Kuro mentioned that the intruders were on the floor beneath them and Mahiru traced the steps he would’ve taken. He reached another door and there was a handle at the bottom. Mahiru pulled the door up until there was a crack large enough for him to peak through. He placed his book beneath the door to prop it open and then crouched down to peer outside.

He wanted to make sure that Kuro was safe and watched him from a distance. Mahiru immediately spotted Kuro fighting a man he didn’t recognize. There were several people on the ground and they were likely intruders that he had already defeated. He knew that Kuro held the title ‘Hades’ among the mafia and he Mahiru could easily see how he earned it. His movements were fluid as he took down another man. Kuro didn’t use his gun and simply knocked out each person.

“Troublesome.” Kuro muttered as he took down the last intruder. He waved to a few members who were barracking the north wing. “Tie these guys up and take them to the prison underground. Interrogate them to ask if there are more intruders we don’t know of.”

Mahiru was relieved that Kuro wasn’t hurt and he placed his hand over his heart. He hadn’t realized that his heartbeat had quickened so much. He started to lean away to return to his room now that he didn’t have to worry about Kuro. Then, he noticed that one of the intruders had regained consciousness and he was reaching for a gun. Kuro was speaking with Makabe so his back was turned to the person.

“Kuro, watch out!” Mahiru called as he threw the door open. At the sound of his voice, the person jumped to his feet and grabbed a mafia member standing nearby. They all froze when he pressed the gun against the person’s temple. The threat was clear and Kuro cursed beneath his breath. His mind raced to find a way to free the hostage without endangering the others around them.

The intruder’s attention was on Kuro while Mahiru was standing behind him. His red eyes met with Mahiru’s brown ones and he prayed that he would return to the hidden passage. He could be hurt if the situation turned to a shootout. Kuro took out his gun and tried to de-escalate the situation. “Mel, it’s going to be okay. Stay still. Everyone, get to safety and I’ll deal with this one.”

His eyes didn’t leave Mahiru and he prayed that he understood that he was also speaking to him. At least he was safe with the gunman’s back to him.

Mahiru gripped his book and his fingers trembled from how tightly he held it. He was scared but he couldn’t force his legs to move. While the man had the person hostage, Kuro couldn’t fight the man properly. He needed to find a way to save the person or take the gun from him. He slowly stepped forward and he was careful not to make a sound to draw attention to himself.

Once he was closer, he lifted the book but he didn’t strike the man. Instead, Mahiru hurled the book next to the man’s head to distract him. He took advantage of the distraction by grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling it away from the hostage. Mahiru used all of his strength to wrestle the gun away from him and he lifted it above his head. Cerberus bit the man’s leg to help Mahiru.

A gunshot rang out between and the sound made Mahiru wince. He thought that the gun had gone off during the struggle. Mahiru wasn’t hurt but the intruder called out in pain. The man let go of the gun and it flew across the room. He realized that the gunshot was from Kuro who shot the man’s hand. “Cerberus, fetch that gun!”

The dog bounded forward and picked up the gun in its mouth. Mahiru didn’t see any reason to continue fighting the man and he turned to run away. He was only able to take a few steps before he roughly gripped his shoulder. “Kuro!”

Immediately after Mahiru called his name, the grip on his shoulder disappeared. Kuro stepped between them and knocked the man unconscious with a powerful punch. He didn’t give the man another glance and focused on Mahiru. He wrapped his arm around his waist and walked him far away from the man. “What are you doing here, Mahiru? You should be in your room where it’s safe. You could’ve—”

Kuro stopped when Mahiru gripped his shirt. He thought he wanted to tell him something and he looked down at him. His face was pale and his body was trembling slightly. He had never been in such a dangerous situation and his heart was racing. The adrenaline he had caused him to shake even though he knew he was safe now.

Gently, Kuro gathered Mahiru in his arms and held him against his chest. He rubbed his back where he could feel how tense he was through his clothes. “You’re safe, Mahiru. I’m sorry I yelled at you for leaving your room but I was so scared something would happen to you. But that man can’t hurt you. You stopped him and saved Mel.”

“When he touched me,” Mahiru spoke in a quiet but broken voice. “I was in that alley where they kidnapped me.”

“Mahiru…” He whispered his name because he didn’t know what else he could say to comfort him. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

Mahiru laid in his bed later that night. Even though he was tired, his mind felt restless and he couldn’t fall asleep. A deep sigh escaped him as he rolled onto his back to stare at the tall ceiling. Cerberus laid at his feet and its soft snoring filled the room. He wished that he could sleep soundly as well but the events of the afternoon replayed itself in his mind. He didn’t regret going after Kuro to help him but being grabbed by the man brought back a terrible memory.

The bed shifted beneath him but Cerberus hadn’t moved. Mahiru wasn’t scared by the sudden change since his other pets hadn’t reacted to the new presence. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with Kuro’s concerned expression. “Sorry. Did I wake you? I was worried that you couldn’t sleep after everything that happened and I wanted to check on you.”

Mahiru sat up in bed and faced Kuro. “You’re safe. The person he held hostage wasn’t hurt. I should be relieved that it’s over but my hands start to shake whenever I think about it.”

“You’ve been here for a while but this mafia business isn’t your life. You’re not used to it.” He was the bravest person he knew. Yet, seeing how shaken he was now, he was reminded that Mahiru was different from him. Kuro placed his hand over his and tenderly ran his thumb over his fingers. The light touch comforted Mahiru and his hand stopped shaking. “Mahiru, are you afraid of heights?”

“No.” Mahiru answered. He was slightly confused by the question and he tilted his head in confusion. Kuro stood from the bed and held out his hand to him. He didn’t know what he had planned but he trusted him so he placed his fingers on his palm. He drew a small circle over his skin and asked, “Are you going to take me somewhere?”

“My favourite place in the mafia building. It’s on the roof so I want to make sure you don’t get more scared today. The fresh air might help you after everything that happened.” Kuro explained. They returned to his room once the intruders were in custody so they couldn’t go on their usual walk. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Mahiru’s shoulder. “It’s cold.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” He smiled and slipped his arms through the sleeves. They walked to the door and Kuro carefully peered outside to see if there was anyone in the hall. He worried that someone would see them and report to Touma that they sneaked out. He didn’t want him to assign someone else to watch Mahiru since he broke the rules.

Kuro held Mahiru’s hand as they made their way down the hall where the stairway was. He considered taking him to the roof using the hidden passageway but he thought it would make Mahiru uncomfortable. They climbed the stairs and Kuro kept his pace slow so Mahiru could keep up with him. The mafia’s headquarters was tall and they needed to ascend several floors to reach the roof.

He didn’t feel tired from walking up so many steps because he could feel Mahiru’s giddy excitement. His smile was contagious and Kuro hoped he would like the view. He opened the door and his heart dropped when he saw that there was already someone smoking on the roof. They stood a distance from them and the night was dark so he didn’t recognize the person immediately. He turned around to pull the hood of his jacket over Mahiru’s head to hide him from the person’s view.

“What are you doing here, Kuro? You’re never up this late. The person next to you must be Mahiru. Are you two trying to escape?” Touma turned around when he heard the door open. He put out his cigarette before he walked to them. “There isn’t a way to escape through the roof and you two must be intelligent enough to know that. I’ll assume you’re here for something else. Don’t stay up too late. I will be busy with a report on my mission but I will know if you spent all night up here.”

“We weren’t able to walk Cerberus today so I thought we could take our hour of freedom now.” Mahiru said but he knew the excuse was useless when they didn’t have the dog with them. He was surprised to see Touma chuckle and then pat his head.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. I heard about the intruders and how you helped stop them, Mahiru. Spend as much as you need here and watch the stars with Hades, Persephone.” Touma said and he left the roof. He closed the door before Mahiru could respond to him. Others would tease him for being so close with Kuro but it was beginning to fluster him.

Mahiru blushed and he pulled the fur lining of his hood over his cheeks to hide it. He glanced to Kuro in the corner of his eyes and hoped that he thought the blush was only caused by the cold. “He’s gone so we have the roof to ourselves, Kuro. You said that you wanted to show me your secret spot.”

“It’s the view above us.” He said and then he guided him to a bench nearby and they sat down. Mahiru tilted his head back to stare at the stars and the portrait made of a thousand stars was stunning. He lifted his hand and traced a constellation in the sky. While his attention was on the sky, Kuro was staring at him and the wonder in his expression.

“Thank you for taking me out here to stargaze, Kuro. Something so simple can be beautiful. I can’t remember the last time I stopped and looked at the stars.” Mahiru leaned his head against Kuro’s shoulder and breathed in the crisp air. With the sky above them and the night so quiet, he could almost believe that they were anywhere but in the mafia’s headquarters.

“How do you feel about everything? You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable but it might help you to talk about it.” Kuro wasn’t able to find the right words to comfort him but he thought taking him to the roof would make him smile again. In the past, he would help him but a part of him would try to keep his distance from Mahiru. He didn’t know when his happiness became so important to him.

“Can we talk about that later?” Mahiru took Kuro’s hand and laced their fingers together. “For now, I want to watch the stars with you.”

Kuro nodded and changed the topic. “What’s your favourite constellation? I learned a lot about the Greek myths behind constellations from my time here so I can tell you about it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru walked down the hall with Cerberus by his side. He would occasionally be stopped by a few mafia members to have a casual conversation. After he helped stop the intruders a week ago, he had gained the respect and trust of the mafia family. Tsurugi asked: “Are you on another walk, Persephone? You should stop by the cafeteria so Hera will cook something delicious. She only cooks something special when you’re attending dinner with us.”

“I’m on my way to meet Kuro. He’s returning from a mission so we’ll stop by the cafeteria if he hasn’t eaten yet. I should go before Kuro starts to worry why I’m late.” Mahiru said goodbye to him before he stepped back from him. He continued down the hall and he thought of the first time he was able to leave his room. He could now freely roam throughout the mafia’s headquarters but he still felt trapped. There was an unspoken understanding that he couldn’t explore the building nor leave.

His uncle promised to negotiate his freedom soon but he didn’t know when he would arrive. While he wanted to return to his normal life, a part of him knew that his future would never be simple again. The knowledge that his family was tied to the mafia made him question everything in his past life. He couldn’t recall anything in his childhood that would’ve hinted at a connection though. His mother died when he was young and his father left before he was born. He wished he was able to ask his mother about the truth.

“We’ll ask Uncle Toru about our ‘family business’. Right, Cerberus?” Mahiru knew he was speaking to himself more than the dog. “Then again, I promised to return you to Zeus once Uncle comes for me and I have to leave. I’ll miss you. I’ll miss a lot of people. It’s a little surprising since I was so scared of everyone when I was taken here.”

Kuro’s soft smile from when they went to the roof appeared in Mahiru’s mind. Throughout his time being held hostage, he had been kind and supportive. He was certain that he wouldn’t have survived among the mafia if it wasn’t for him. He liked to consider them friends and he wondered if Kuro felt the same. Mahiru knew he would miss him the most after he left.

“So, you’re brave enough to walk through the halls without your keeper.” The cold voice behind him caused Mahiru to stiffen. He hesitantly turned around to face Makabe. He came to know the mafia family as people and he wasn’t afraid of most of them. Makabe was the only exception because he had been the one to kidnap him. He approached Mahiru with a cold glare. “I don’t understand why everyone is treating you like one of us but you’re not. Know your place.”

Cerberus sensed Mahiru’s fear and bared its fangs at Makabe. The air became tense around them and Mahiru’s hands turned into fists at his side. He didn’t want to provoke the man since he was dangerous. Mahiru bit his lip but he couldn’t stop himself from muttering: “Why are you angry with me? You’re the one who fucking kidnapped me and brought me here.”

“You should learn how to shut your mouth!” Makabe yelled and reached for his gun tucked into his belt. When he saw his intention, Mahiru’s body tensed and he stepped to the side to dodge his attack. He ran into something hard yet warm and he was relieved to find that it was Kuro. He hadn’t noticed him approach them and Makabe was surprised as well.

Kuro stopped Makabe by taking his wrist and he twisted it away from his gun. He didn’t take his eyes off the man as he subtly moved Mahiru behind him where he would be safe. He let go of his wrist and said, “You were the one who made this situation so don’t take it out on Mahiru. He only pointed it out. Zeus also said Mahiru isn’t to be harmed while he’s here.”

“Is Touma’s order the only reason that you’re so protective of him?” He spat at the two and then stormed away. Kuro sighed and then ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He hoped that Makabe wouldn’t target Mahiru during the rest of his time within the mafia’s headquarters. His words lingered in his mind though. He decided not to think about his own feelings and focused on Mahiru.

He turned around and asked Mahiru, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you for stopping him, Kuro. I’m sure he was only trying to scare me since he can’t actually hurt me. As a veterinarian, I know when someone is more bark than bite.” Mahiru tried to reassure him with a light joke. His face was a little pale and Kuro could see that he was forcing himself to smile. The expression stabbed his heart and he reached out to comfort him. He gently cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over his soft skin. Mahiru leaned into his touch and relaxed.

At first, it was pity that caused Kuro to feel protective of Mahiru but he quickly learned how strong he was. There was a fire in his brown eyes and Kuro admired him. He knew that he could fend for himself but he still wanted to protect him. The best way to protect him was to help him escape the mafia world. His stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of Mahiru leaving. He reminded himself that he couldn’t be selfish when Mahiru had been pulled into a word he didn’t belong in.

“I was going to meet you at the front door so we could take Cerberus on his walk. Are you hungry? We can stop by the cafeteria before we go out for a walk.” Mahiru said after Cerberus nudged him with its nose. He stepped away from Kuro and knelt down to pet the dog’s head. “Can you give me a moment to talk to Kuro? It’s rare that Zeus sends you on a mission since he assigned you to protect me. How was it?”

“We should get going before Cerberus decides to bite me for taking your attention. He has grown attached to you.” Kuro avoided his question with the joke yet there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He tilted his chin towards the door and Mahiru understood what he meant. He stood and they walked outside together. They took the familiar path to the plaza where they would usually take.

A few people would greet them as they passed and Mahiru waved back to them. He felt a light tug on the leash and he glanced down at Cerberus. He wasn’t annoyed at the dog’s persistence and he only giggled lightly. Mahiru picked up a stick and tossed it a fair distance from them. Cerberus raced after the stick and Mahiru sat on a bench as he waited for the dog to return.

Kuro sat next to him and he naturally placed his hands at his sides. Their fingers accidentally brushed together but neither moved away from the other. Mahiru looked up at the large building and said, “I thought about escaping a lot on the first day I was here. I never imagined that life among the mafia could be peaceful like this. Everyone calls me Persephone too.”

“It’s a sign of respect since they consider you one of us after you stopped the intruders.” Kuro reassured him and patted his leg.

“I know that but the nickname makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Persephone was taken to the underworld and she married the person who kidnapped her. Makabe kidnapped me and I don’t want…” His voice shook slightly. Kuro started to pull away but then Mahiru locked their fingers together. “Makabe isn’t Hades. If people are going to call me Persephone, I’m glad you’re Hades. I think you fit that name better than he could.”

“As the god of death?” Kuro raised a brow at him. “I am one of the best hitmen in the mafia family.”

“Hades is the God of the Underworld.” Mahiru corrected him and smiled up at Kuro. “He takes care of the souls in the Underworld like how you protected people when the intruders came.”

“You see me as a better person than most would.” He found himself leaning towards Mahiru as he spoke. They drew closer to each other until he was able to feel his breath against his lips. Kuro knew that he couldn’t close the small space between them and held himself back. “I’m going to miss you when you leave tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Mahiru’s eyes widened with surprise and he sat straighter. His uncle told him that they were negotiating his release and that he would be freed soon. He never expected that he would be leaving within a few hours. A part of him was happy that he could return to his simple life. Yet, another part of him was disappointed that he would leave Kuro behind.

“I wasn’t on a mission today. Touma asked me to attend a meeting about your kidnapping and what we should do. Neither mafia families want you involved in our war but it would be dangerous if you went to the police after you’re set free. I told them that you wouldn’t give our names to the police. You’ll have to reveal that your uncle is also a member of a mafia group and that’s how you escaped.”

“I’m going home.” Mahiru whispered and his voice almost sounded like he was in a daze.

“We’ll miss you once you’re gone, especially Cerberus. I don’t know how we’ll control him without you.” Kuro thought Mahiru would be happy to learn that he could finally leave. Yet, he appeared to be conflicted. He wasn’t able to ask him before Cerberus returned. Mahiru stood from the bench to play catch with the dog.

* * *

As Mahiru’s bodyguard, Kuro would sleep on the couch in Mahiru’s room. He listened to the quiet night to avoid thinking of the upcoming day. He opened his phone to check the time and he saw that it was an hour past midnight. In mere hours, Mahiru would leave and Kuro would return to his previous job. Their time together was like a dream to him.

He heard the rustle of cloth and the sound was followed by the floor creaking. Kuro immediately knew that Mahiru had left his bed and he assumed that he was going to drink water or go to the bathroom. He didn’t sit up to check on him though. Instead, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He wanted to prolong their goodbye for as long as possible.

Warm fingers trailed over his cheek and then brushed over his lips. “If I asked you to run away with me, you would probably say no. I want to save you from this place and this situation but the only thing I can think of is kidnapping you. Would you let me, Kuro?”

He opened his eyes to find Mahiru leaning over him. He didn’t seem surprised to see him awake and he didn’t pull away. Kuro reached up and placed his hand on his neck. Beneath his fingers, he could feel Mahiru’s pulse quicken slightly. He slowly pulled him down even as his mind warned him to let go. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to let him go after he kissed him once. He told himself that he would stop if Mahiru pulled away from him.

“Kuro…” Mahiru whispered his name as his eyes fluttered close. He waited for his kiss yet he only felt the brush of his lips against his forehead. The light touch was still able to make his heart tremble. He opened his eyes and met his longing gaze. Boldly, Mahiru cupped Kuro’s face and kissed him. He was frozen with surprise but he slowly melted into the kiss. He returned the kiss and buried his fingers into his brown hair. “I can’t leave you behind, Kuro.”

“It’s impossible for me to leave the mafia.” Kuro said and shook his head. The short refusal caused Mahiru’s heart to tighten painfully. He felt a connection with him and he was certain they would never see each other again after tomorrow. They were from different worlds and Kuro wanted to protect him from the dangers he knew. “This is for the best.”

“For you? For me? For us?” Mahiru whispered the question and lowered his face. He rested his head on Kuro’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. His hold was weak and he wondered if he could keep him from leaving if he held onto him a little tighter. “Uncle Toru will pick me up in the morning. Can we go on one final walk together? I want to watch the stars with you again.”

Kuro could never say no to him so he silently nodded. His answer made Mahiru smile weakly and he wished he could do more for him. It was impossible to give him the answer he wanted. They rose from the couch at the same time and they walked out of the room. Mahiru was careful not to make a sound as he closed the door behind them.

They made their way to the stairway in silence because neither of them knew what to say. Mahiru glanced down at Kuro’s hand and he slowly reached out to him. He hooked their pinkies together and he was happy when he adjusted their hands to tangle their fingers together. He lifted their linked hands together to his lips and whispered, “What’s the first thing you’ll do when you return home?”

“Cook curry and share a meal with my uncle. It’ll be the best time to talk to him about… everything.” Mahiru had told him that he loved to cook the first day he became his bodyguard. That day felt like a lifetime ago since so much had happened. He wished he could invite Kuro to eat with them but he didn’t voice the thought.

He opened the front door for Mahiru and the cold night made him shiver as he stepped outside. He moved closer to Kuro for warmth and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders in return. They walked aimlessly without a destination in mind. Mahiru stared at the moon hanging above them instead of the pavement ahead of them. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to look at the moon without thinking of Kuro.

“I was in high school when I joined the mafia.” Kuro told him. He didn’t face Mahiru but he heard the small gasp he made. He had never pushed him for the reason he was with the mafia but he knew that he was curious. After a brief pause, Kuro went on. “I have seven younger siblings. Money was tight for us, especially after our father left. A large family comes with a lot of problems but I love my siblings.”

Mahiru remembered the night he was kidnapped. He saw Kuro comforting his brother and the interaction told him that he was a good person. He didn’t interrupt Kuro and listened to him. “Lily, my baby brother, became sick. We took him to the doctor but we couldn’t afford the medicine he needed. I thought I should get him some cough medicine to help his pain at least. Unfortunately, I was a stupid teenager without a job.”

He could hear the pain in his voice and he hugged Kuro to comfort him. “I was stupid and I tried to steal it for him. The police chased me down but I was able to knock a few of them out before they handcuffed me. When I was sitting in that jail cell, the only thing I could think of was my siblings. The last person I expected bailed me out, Touma.”

“What?” Confusion crossed Mahiru’s face and Kuro understood why.

“I was surprised too. I’ve never met him before but he saw me fight the officers. He thought he could use my skills in his mafia family and he would take care of my siblings in exchange. I can’t leave the mafia without endangering my family.” Kuro told him. He knew Mahiru would have regrets if he left him behind without fully understanding the situation. He hoped the story would make him give up on him.

They had stopped walking and Mahiru moved to stand in front of Kuro. He tilted his face down and looked into his red eyes. “You’re a good man, Kuro. I’m glad that we met, even if it had to be like this. Thank you for everything and how you protected me.”

A sharp yell cut through the moment and Kuro pulled Mahiru closer to protect him. He scanned the area to search the person that had screamed. The shout was more from anger than pain and he wondered what could’ve caused it. More shouts reached them and he assumed someone was having an argument. He wanted to make sure that it wasn’t an intruder so he cautiously approached the voices.

Mahiru followed close behind him and held onto his sleeve. They peered into an open window and he was suspicious that someone would be awake so late. The room appeared to be a simple office and his eyes fell onto Touma and Makabe. Touma appeared to be calm even as Makabe was yelling at him. “Mahiru will leave tomorrow. I thought you wanted him gone, Makabe.”

“You’re going to let him go so easily when he could put us in danger. Who knows what he has managed to learn? He’ll give that information to his uncle or the police!” Makabe argued and the anger in his voice caused Mahiru to flinch slightly. “The reason I ordered his kidnapping was to get information from his uncle, not the other way around. We should get rid of him. I’m the heir to this mafia family so my opinion should mean something!”

“You’re my son but I never said I would hand over this empire to you.” Touma barely gave Makabe a glance as he worked on his laptop. “The issue with Mahiru has been resolved. No harm is to come to him, now and after he leaves. If you don’t have anything else you want to discuss, go back to your room and think of how you can prove yourself to be a good leader for my organization.”

“I am your son!” He yelled. Touma’s response was only an exasperated sigh.

“With your logic, Mahiru would become the leader of the mafia before you. He’s my first child and your half-brother. I promised his mother that I wouldn’t involve him in my family business after she told me that she was pregnant. You made me break that promise when you kidnapped him. You should consider yourself lucky that I only punched you for that.” Touma shut his laptop and leveled a glare at Makabe. “Now, go back to your room.”

The conversation went on but Mahiru didn’t hear the rest as Touma’s statement repeated itself in his mind. His father was a mafia leader and his mother never told him. Mahiru’s knees suddenly felt weak and Kuro caught him as he started to sink to the ground. He didn’t know if his world could be shattered any more than it already was.

* * *

Mahiru laid on his bed with his head on Kuro’s lap and he stared at the sunrise through the window. He was barely able to sleep and Kuro stayed up at night to comfort him. He tenderly threaded his fingers through his brown hair and the touch calmed him. In the silent moment, he didn’t have to think about how his family had been a large secret. His world was spinning but Kuro helped him.

The door opened behind them and Mahiru sat up to see Toru and Touma enter the room. Neither men mentioned how close Kuro and Mahiru were. He was happy to see his uncle after months but Touma’s presence stopped him from running to him. Kuro noticed his hesitation and gently squeezed his hand. Mahiru took a deep breath and said, “Father?”

The single word hug in the air and thickened the air with tension. Toru laughed nervously and said: “Don’t you recognize your uncle, Mahiru? It’s sweet of you to call me your father though. You owe me a lot of Father Days presents.”

“Touma, you’re my father, aren’t you? I overheard you tell Makabe that I am. You’re not the type to lie about something like that.” Mahiru faced Touma for the first time since he learned the truth. He searched his face for any similarities they had. “I always wondered why my mother would tell me that my father was a good man but also say that it was best that I didn’t try to meet him.”

“Mahiru, you have to understand that your mother—” Toru started but Mahiru interrupted him.

“My mother was right about half of that statement. It was best that I didn’t try to meet my father.” Mahiru’s pointed statement caused Touma to turn away from him. “I’m glad to finally have a face and a name for my father though. I have a more complete picture of my family as well.”

Mahiru stood from the bed and walked to his uncle to give him a brief hug. He let him go and then stepped back to take Kuro’s hand. “I have no intention to take over your mafia organization like Makabe. On other hand, I am worried that he would consider me a threat because I’m your firstborn son. Thinking simply, I would like to have a bodyguard after I leave.”

“I guess you already have someone in mind for that position.” Touma said and looked towards Kuro.

“Please, let Kuro come with me and continue to be my bodyguard.” Mahiru bowed to him. His declaration surprised Kuro the most since he hadn’t told him that he intended to make the request. “Since Kuro’s protecting me, you will still consider Kuro a part of the mafia and pay him for his work, right?”

“You’re as crazy as your mother.” He was surprised to hear Touma chuckle. “You’re both free to leave with no consequences. Kuro, we will continue to fund your family’s living expenses as long as Mahiru is safe.”

“Thank you! We can leave, Kuro!” Mahiru cheered and threw his arms around Kuro.


End file.
